Happy Valentines Day
by MidnightDarknessKat
Summary: A one shots. KasumixMakoto
1. Happy Valentines Day

**Free!**

* * *

**Happy V Day**

* * *

Nagisa walked in the class room with not as much students, since it was lunch time. He came over to eat with his pals and talk about how awesome they did in the swim meet. Coming to a stop by Haruka who was reading a pool magazine, he glanced a ghostly figure on the desk.

He gasp. Haruka's eyes flickered at Nagisa to the dead body. He thought Nagisa was being a bit dramatic over this. He sighs and slightly waken the ghost with a gentle kick. It woken the weep teen into deathly mumbles.

"She hates me. She hates me. She hates me. She absolutely hates me..."

"Makoto, you must eat. It's not healthy to starve yourself." Nagisa couldn't believe it was really Mako chan. He didn't seem like himself. Makoto usually smiles and brighten the mood in the room. However... Right this moment his skin had lost its tan color, rings were painted under his eyes, and that usual light in his green eyes were blown out.

"Is Mako chan feeling okay?" Nagisa sat across Haruka. Haruka sighs as he shuts his magazine and pulled up his bento.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? It looks like he had a rough night." Judging by his face, Makoto looks out of it. He dazed off into another world. Maybe a world like space.

"He been like this for two days."

"Two days!?" Nagisa yelled. Haruka nods as he digs in his food. Didn't he care about his friend! Nagisa couldn't sit her and watch Makoto in this pitiful state.

"Haru chan! We can't eat while Mako chan is nearly dying!"

Oh how much Haruka didn't want to listen to his friend. He just want to enjoy this day with salmon and later on a dive in the pool. But he couldn't stand seeing Makoto mumbling about nonsense and Nagisa whining. Haruka packed his lunch and stood up.

"To the nurse." Nagisa nods and both of them helped Makoto up.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"What's the data sensei!? Will he be alright?!" Nagisa asked in panick. Haruka held him back to down to chair to calm him down.

"He's fine. He's just tired from whatever he was doing. He needs a shut eye for a bit." She said as she left the guys in the infirmary. This wasn't enough for Nagisa. He wanted to believe that he's okay but what he seeing doesn't fit the word 'fine'.

"Poor Haru chan." Nagisa whines. He stared at Makoto sleeping form in the bed. The more he stares the more worried he is as he notice how Makoto's by trembles. Prickles of sweat tear down his forehead and his breathing lost its rhythem.

"Imma call her back." Nagisa slides the door.

"No." A gasp stopped Nagisa.

"What do you mean 'no'!?" Nagisa practically yelled. Makoto held his ears. He shifted himself on his side slowly to sit up.

"I'm fine. I just need to-"

"Mako kun! You scared me!" The three guys turned their head to the raven haired girl. Makoto's eyes widen. The girl pants her way in the room.

"S-scared you... I'm ...I'm fine." He tried to get up but collapse. The girl immediately helped him build back his gravity with his weak legs. He sat back down on the bed. She stared at him with shaky eyes.

"No you're not. What happened to you? Are you sick?" She felt his forehead. Soon as her hand made contact with his forehead, he pulled away. This suddenly shocked her in a surprising matter. He never reject her touches.

"Why do you care?" He stared at the floor with no sense of emotion. The girl bit her lip. She felt like he just stabbed her in the back.

"Umm...ano...Haru ch-chan..." Nagisa tried to clam the tension in the room. Haruka stopped him.

"For you information, you mean so much to me... Also I'm your girlfriend. What's with you?" She narrowed her eyes. She shifted her weight on her left leg and rest her hands on her hips.

"Kasumi, go back to class." She tried to overlook his moody character. She didn't want to believe this is how truly he feels. He's her sunshine clover. Where is he getting this negative ray from? He isn't like that. Why on this day?

She given him a few minutes to look up at her but he didn't dare. Her eyes burns as tears dare to clog up her vision. She didn't bother to notice his two friends in the room. It felt like it was only Makoto and her in the room. Kasumi clasp her gym sweater and pulled out a bento.

"...you...you... Happy Valentines!" She threw it at him and ran. The small size bento hit Makoto's chest and bounced on the bed. He soon realized what a complete idiot he was. He picked up the bento and opened it to see a ribbon on it to hold a small paper on it.

He release the bow of the ribbon and lifted the top lid of the bento. His eyes widen to see small hearts and neko shaped chocolate. He then reads the small note to himself.

_Happy Valentines Day my Sun Clover. _

_I love you with all my heart and my mind is_

_filled of you. Please forgive me for not speaking_

_to you this week. I've been over working myself_

_and presenting you a gift on my thanks for _

_loving me for who I am._

_~LOVE, Your Neko_

"...I... Messed up." He pulled his leg closer to him and rest his head on his knee. How could he be so stupid at a day like this. Of course she was busy running doing errands like she texted him. But a week without her voice of presents made him thought that she was distancing herself from him. And it broke his heart.

Now his heart is ripped like a paper. Like hers.

"You should go." Haruka said.

"But he's still ill." Nagisa objected. No way Makoto willing to let his weak body pull him down. He stood up again in a wobbly way. Nagisa and Haruka held him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes. I must take care of my misjudgment alone. Thanks guys" He said as he grabbed the bento and the note. He slowly took his leave out the nurse's office.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Makoto stood next the girl who was curled up sitting near the edge of the pool. She didn't move a finch when she heard the door cracked open and his heavy steps coming towards her. She was likely waiting for him for an apology. She didn't give up on him too easily.

He sat down next to her and plot a chocolate in his mouth. The taste tickled his tongue. I loves the way she cooks or even make things. It will always taste good.

"I'm sorry..." He started.

"For what?" She didn't face him.

"For giving you a cold shoulder back there. I been texting a calling you this week and you give me no answer. You knew my swim meet was.."

"Monday." She faced him. He cocked his head.

"Yesterday..." He said while munching on a couple of chocolates. Kasumi blinks a couple of times. She felt so behind.

"I didn't know... I'm sorry." They both stared at the warm water of the pool vibrating waves traveling to each edges of the pool. The feeling of the wind whips her black locks in the air. He noticed how pretty she really was when the wind blows her hair like some goddess.

"We're both on the same 'gomenasai' boat." He chuckled. Kasumi smiled weakly. His sense of humor pulled a couple of her strings.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for the chocolates. They were yummy." He smiled sweetly at her. She pouted. Then suddenly punched his massively hard on his bicep.

"Ow. That's not cute." He rubbed his bicep.

"Whatever. I have more chocolate at home." She said. She moved closer to him to lay her head on his chest. He blushed.

"I guess I can make a trip to your place after school." He whispered in her hair. His lips pressed on her head and then her temples. She looks up and he leans down for a kiss.

"Happy Valentines Day." He whispered between their kiss.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: **

**Something short. Plus I love Makoto. I just had too. **


	2. Sleepover

**Free!**

* * *

******Sleepover **

* * *

"Kasumi this is my family." Makoto pulled his girlfriend's wrist gently to lead her in the house to face his parents and two younger siblings that were standing in the middle of the hall. The two little ones shyly peeked beside their parents to see the new girl in the room. Kasumi notice how cute Makoto's siblings are. Oh, such a youthful, lovely family he have here.

"Nice to meet you mr and mrs Tachibana. And what adorable kids you have." Kasumi bow slightly.

"Don't need to be too formal. As Makoto's girlfriend, you're welcome to visit this house anytime." Mr. Tachibana said with a sweet smile. Kasumi blushed slightly and nods. She was pleased that they just accepted her in their family with no hesitation.

"I can't possibly do that. However thanks for inviting me for dinner." Kasumi said.

"Ah! Yes! The food!" The mother speed walked to the kitchen. The father chucked how silly his wife looked and followed her behind. The kids stared at Kasumi. The mood in the room felt... Awkward.

"This is Ran and Ren. Ren...Ran?" He nudged his head. Ran smiles shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Onee san." The bubbly pigtails girl said. An arrow struck Kasumi's chest as the cute girl called her older sister.

"Hi..." The small hid behind his sister as a shield but he peeked his head.

"So kawaii." Stars sparkled in her eyes. Kasumi really wanted to grab the two and sit them on her lap for dinner and feed them. They both have such baby faces that looks so soft to squeeze. Makoto glanced down at her and chuckled. He finds her cute when she awe to adorable things.

"Let's takes our shoes off before heading to the kitchen." Makoto removed his shoes. Kasumi almost forgot about that and did the same.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"So much. So much." Kasumi chanted to herself. She couldn't believe her eyes that Mrs. Tachibana have done. She shouldn't went all out for just one dinner for Kasumi. She couldn't deserve a wonderful treatment from her boyfriend's family. Isn't it enough theat they brought Makoto to the world.

"Let's dig in!" Ran held her chop sticks.

"Itadakimasu!"

Later on, the food was gone. And it was getting late.

"I love your food Mrs. Tachibana. Thanks again for having me for dinner." Kasumi smiled.

"Anytime sweetie." The older woman smiled as she gather the dishes with Kasumi's help to the kitchen. Mr. Tachibana stared at the window. Multiple drops of water tapped against the window.

"Looks like she won't be going home yet. It's raining cats and dogs." He pointed out. Kasumi looks forward to the window above the sink. He was right, the weather outside looks terrible. No way she's going home drench. She glanced at the figure that was over shadowing her.

"Will your parents mind if you sleepover?" He whispered in her ear. Kasumi shudders. His lips were dangerously close to her ear. What's more to it, his huge hands held her hips in place to move close to her small form.

"A-ano...I'm not sure... I can call." She took out her cell and called her mom. By the time she hangs up the family circled in front of her.

"We don't mind if you stay sweetie but we don't want your parents to drive through that." Mrs. Tachibana said behind her fist. A worried motherly looked masked her face. Who can give in to that face?

"Don't worry. My mom said its fine for my to sleepover."

"Yeah! Nee san get to sleepover! Can she tuck me in, okaa san?" Ran bounced up and down.

"But first you must bathe."

"Lets wash each other's back, nee chan!" Ran dragged Kasumi to the bathroom. Kasumi looks back at Makoto who was waving at her.

The small pigtails girl shut the door behind them and stripped her clothes off. Before heading to the room behind the other door that includes the shower and bath tub at, she glanced at Kasumi with a small covering her cheeks. She leaned forward on the side of the door frame.

"What's up kiddo?" Kasumi held the hems of her shirt and raised it up.

"I'm just happy that I have a onee chan to look up to. And I get to bath with you like how Ren bath with onii chan." Kasumi awe struck. After undressing herself till she's nude, she followed behind the girl.

"Lets bun your hair before it gets wet." Kasumi said.

"Hai!"

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Ah!" Kasumi finally got out the steaming bathroom. Ran ran came out the bathroom, tracking drops of water. She felt her flushed cheeks, enjoying how smooth it is.

"Thanks for the face treatment onee chan. I truly feel relaxed."

"I'm happy that you liked it. Imma tuck you in right after we change." Kasumi said. Ran hopped away. Makoto came out his room with just his pajamas pants on. Crystal of water glazed down his fine body structure. Kasumi, absentmindedly stared at that certain water sliding across his neck to his abs, to his solid stomach and disappeared to below his abdomen.

No doubt, her mind went over board on imagination. She clearly thought of weird things that blows her mind when Makoto have swimming practices.

"I set a shirt for you on the bed." She snapped out her thoughts.

"Huh?" She looks at his face. A warmth of his hands touched her shoulders, pushing her to his room. In reality, Makoto smiled genuinely as usual. But he was nervous as shit! Touching her warm flawless skin made him so hot in the head. Nearly cause stars circling around his head, give him jelly legs, and swirly eyes. He slammed the door quickly behind her so she can change.

"Oh god..." He sighs.

Later, she came out the room and meets Ran. The girl pulls her arm to lead her to her bed room. Ran slides in the bed under the blankets and waits for Kasumi. Kasumi lifts the blanket over Rans body.

"Can you tell me ho-how'd you and nii chan beca-became..." She stumbled in her words as she fiddles with her fingers. Kasumi cocks her head.

"Together... Li-like boyfriend and girl-girlfriend." Kasumi blushed. Nosy little rascal. A weird feeling fluttered in her stomach. She didn't know how nervous it is to tell someone how your relationship started. It's kind of embarrassing. Kasumi tapped her finger on her lips and thought about where she should start.

"Eto... At first, we didn't talk as much like I did with Rei. Rei and I have some classes together, by the way."

"What are guys talking about?" Ren climb on top of the bed. He seemed very curious in Kasumi's story. Kasumi pat her lap and the child sat on it.

"Kasumi nee chan sharing her story. So shhhh."

"One day, Rei asked me to see how...beautiful he swims. I found it hard to believe that the swimming club reopened in high school, though, but I visit. The guys did a really good job cleaning around the pool and stuff."

"Get to the part already!"

"Alright. Alright. I saw a butterfly stuck in the water so I reached for it. I didn't realized Makoto and his friends made their entrance ...and when Haruka jumped in the pool, I fell in."

"That's when onii chan saved you!" Ren asked.

"Haruka saved me. Makoto... He..." Kasumi touched her lips. The two kids noticed her face expression changed. The little ones blushed knowing the feeling of what happened next. Hopefully they covert this story to themselves.

"Let's get some shut eye." Makoto picked his brother up behind Kasumi. Kasumi blinks and suddenly turned pallid. Did he just hear what she said. He couldn't have been eavesdropping. Right?

"Aww, nii san!" Makoto tucked his brother in his own bed. Kasumi pet Ran's bangs off her face before walking over to the door.

"Night guys." Makoto shut the lights and closed the door right after him and Kasumi.

"So where am I sleeping tonight." Kasumi asked.

"On my bed." They entered the room. Kasumi face turned beet red.

"I'll be on the floor." He pointed at a futon on the floor.

"Wouldn't this hurt your back. I don't want to be the reason for you performing a terrible backstroke in a competition." Kasumi rubbed his back. Makoto slightly jumped from her soft touch.

"Don't worry." Makoto shut the lights and laid back on the futon. Kasumi yawns. She climbed on the bed and lays her body onto the massive bed. It smelled just like him. Sweet honey and chlorine water. She loves it. She loves every feeling about this day. Meeting his family for the first time. Being a wanted guest. Seeing the v line below his belly button.

"Night."

"G'night."

**:):):):):)**

Kasumi's lashes flutters open. She been feeling a warm gush of wind blowing against her neck and shoulder. She tried to move but something kept her in place. The room was dark, meaning it's still night. Kasumi twist around to find sleeping Makoto.

His lips were slightly open, escaping his warm breath. There was no space for her to move to or even distance themselves. She don't want to bother him in his deep sleep but the beating of her heart thumping her chest like some gun shot.

"Mako...Makoto?" She whispered. The teen groans and snuggled closer to Kasumi. His hands brushed against her stomach which meant, her shirt was not covering her from below. Leads to... Practically nude from the bottom.

"Ma-Makoto... Please mo-move!" Kasumi struggles to push him off gently. However it didn't work. She had no choice but to push him hard.

_Thump._

"O-ouch... What happened? Kasumi!" Too hard. Kasumi didn't know she had such strength.

"Go-gomen... Are you okay?" Kasumi leans up. She hope he didn't get hurt since he took the fall on his back and plus her weight on top of him. Makoto rubbed his head.

"Ye...yeah..." He looks away and pointed down at Kasumi. Kasumi looks downward and see that the devil lifted the shirt up to her chest. Kasumi immediately brought it down. Both of them couldn't look at the other. Kasumi really wanted to crawl under a shell forever.

Makoto erase that image. What type of boyfriend is he, if he wants to see that again? Other types of images popped up in his mind floating. They're impossible to get rid of.

Something hard poked Kasumi's private. She's looks down at Makoto who didn't dare to glance her.

"Makoto..." She reached for his face. He caught her by the eyes. She leans furthermore and pressed her soft lips on his. He shut his eye lids slowly and response to her by thrusting his tongue between her lips.

"Mmm." She rubbed her lower part against his hard. Makoto shakily slide his hand down her back to her rear, giving it a nice grip. Kasumi moans some more. She removes her lips from his and stared down at him feeling hot.

"Warm me up tonight. I'm feeling cold." He said as he stripped his shirt. Kasumi nuzzled led the crook neck and felt him pull her shirt up. His fingers trailed on her back to her butt.

"No-not there..." It felt too good right there.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Thanks for everything again." Kasumi bows.

"Again, no need for the formal." Mrs. Tachibana said.

"Aw! But can you stay for a little bit!" The kids held on her hands. Kasumi sadly shake her head.

"Sorry guys. Next time." Kasumi pulled away from the pouty faces and opened the door.

"You're forgetting something." A hand touched Kasumi's nape of her neck and pulled her forward.

"So bold." Ran mumbled.

Makoto released her. Kasumi blushed.

"See you in school tomorrow." She rushed out the door to her car ride. Makoto and the family waved goodbye.

"Such a nice girl." Mr. Tachibana said.

"Yeah... And loud. Makoto, if you're going to do those things. Please, do it when we're not here." His mother whispered to him. Makoto nervously nods.

"And son, did you use rubbers?"

"I want a swim meet." Makoto left from his embarrassing parents.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: I just had too. **


End file.
